


Sif’s Maiden

by MTL17



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal, F/F, Oral Sex, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By this point, Darcy is almost completely unfazed by Asgardians turning up on her doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sif’s Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Thor or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

By this point, Darcy was almost completely unfazed by Asgardians turning up on her doorstep.

Mostly it was Thor with a huge grin on his face, picking her up like she was weightless and squeezing her so hard she was sure he cracked a rib every time. The first couple of times it had been because he couldn't find Jane, but they had built a certain rapport which led to more social visits.

It was the same story with Thor's buddies the Warriors Three, except replace looking for Jane with looking for Thor and they were even worse when it came to eating her food. At least when Thor left there was usually something left in her home, when his friends left she immediately had to go grocery shopping which was a pain in the ass.

Then there were less frequent visitors like that big muscular black guy and even Thor's parents dropped by one time. Then there were the crazy sociopaths looking to kidnap her and/or Jane, something which happened way too often. Then there was that time Loki dropped by, literally because he just wanted to know why other Asgardians found her so fascinating. Weirdly enough Darcy had actually enjoyed talking to him, right up until Thor showed up to kick his ass. Not that Darcy had complained, although she had to admit if he wasn't a unpredictable murderous psychopath Loki might actually make a good BFF.

Of course the visits Darcy looked forward to the most were from Sif. Why? Because while occasionally Sif would also show up at her door looking for Thor mostly the goddess of war would just fuck her.

There wasn't really any small talk, or talk of any kind, Sif remaining silent from the moment she slammed Darcy up against a wall close to her front door to the moment Sif would leave Darcy's unconscious and well fucked body lying in her bed, or sometimes on the floor. It had been like that from the very first time and each time Darcy promised herself she would try and ask what was going on with them and so far she had always chickened out. Or she had managed to stumble out some barely incoherent or vague comment and Sif had either ignored her or didn't hear her. Which was unacceptable for a bad ass like Darcy, so when she once again opened her door to find Sif standing on her doorstep she immediately opened her mouth to ask one of the many questions which had been clattering around inside her head for months now.

At first it didn't go so well, Sif pulling Darcy into her strong arms and kissing her roughly in the traditional greeting which made Darcy's brain melt. However once Darcy was pressed against the wall again Sif took a few seconds to kiss her neck. That was all Darcy needed, "S, so, am... am I your concubine or something?"

Sif frowned upon hearing this statement, pulled back and looked Darcy in the eye, "Huh?"

"Me... am I... I mean, what is... THIS!" Darcy said, flailing her arms in a way which was meant to emphasise her point but pretty much failing miserably.

"You... do not like the things we have been doing?" Sif asked, somehow managing to sound uncertain which blew Darcy's mind.

"No, I like them, I like them a lot, it's just..." Darcy paused for a moment, struggling to find the words, "Look, I hate to be that girl, the one who's all like, clingy and needy, and I'm not, I swear, I just... I like to know where I stand is all. So if this is just a booty call, no worries. I'm more than down for casual fun. But if this is you like, claiming me as one of your wives or something we should probably set some ground rules or something."

Sif blushed. She fucking blushed! There was a goddess blushing in Darcy's hallway, and it was actually really cute.

Darcy had been overcome by Sif's beauty since the moment she saw her, but she never imagined she'd ever think of this goddess as cute. Yet right now that term seem to be the perfect fit. Not that she would dare say that out loud.

After a few moments of silence Darcy nervously asked, "Do you even have booty calls where you come from?"

"I do not know what this 'booty calls' is." Sif confessed after more silence, "But, in my world, I am considered... unusual. My desires are not normal. Some would even call them obscene. Others, like Thor, are more open-minded. I believed you were such, but if I have made a mistake I am truly, truly sorry and-"

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm totally open-minded. That's not what I'm saying." Darcy swore, and then when Sif looked like she was going to ask her what she meant she finally came up with an idea to make the powerful Asgardian understand, "I'm saying are we together now like Thor and Jane are together, or are we just having really, really good sex?"

Sif's eyes seemed to shine in the dim light, "Are you saying you wish to be my maiden?"

"If maiden means girlfriend, yes." Darcy answered honestly, before backtracking, "But only if that's what you want."

Sif smiled happily, "Yes. Yes, that would be most... awesome."

Darcy grinned at Sif using her terminology, "Good. Great. Good talk."

The hungry look in Sif's eyes had Darcy trailing off, the warrior woman huskily asking, "May I bed you now?"

"Oh God yes." Darcy immediately replied, momentarily questioning her choice of words before the goddess kissed her again, those powerful lips quickly making the busty brunette lose her train of thought.

Meanwhile Sif's mind was buzzing from this little exchange, replaying over and over in her head the moment that Darcy agreed to be her maiden. Or girlfriend, as she had put it, Sif briefly wondering if this was a term all mortals used on each other. Did this mean Thor was Jane's girlfriend? Sif smiled at the idea, quickly realising her mistake. Although it wasn't as unforgivable a mistake as wasting precious time she could be bedding her maiden, Sif picking Darcy up by that big luscious ass of hers and carrying her into the bedroom.

Once there she gently laid Darcy down on the bed and mounted her, all the while never breaking the passionate lip lock between them. Along the way Sif had pushed her tongue into Darcy's mouth, the Midgardian female welcoming the invader with her own tongue which instantly surrendered to Sif and was happily used as the spoils of war.

Sif continued to dominate Darcy's tongue for quite a while once they reached the bed, the Asgardian using her war weary callous hands as delicately as she could on the weaker woman's body, at first deliberately avoiding where she wanted to touch most, before finally allowing herself to do so. That mostly involved cupping Darcy's enormous breasts, Sif struggling not to turn into a wild woman the second she touched those wonderfully feminine curves. It was not long after that Sif was moving her mouth lower, the warrior forcing herself to spend some time on Darcy's neck before moving to the real prize.

Over the course of her many adventures with Thor, the Warriors three, and even by herself Sif had encountered many enchanting creatures, but none were quite so curvy as Darcy Lewis. Honestly it baffled Sif that the mortals, and Darcy especially, insisted her and her kin were Gods, went to her the true goddess lay sprawled out before her, Sif making swift work of her clothes so she could become lost in worshipping her goddess, something she always found tremendously easy, especially when Darcy's tits were involved.

For her part Darcy whimpered when Sif moved to her neck, and then louder when she gave a few gentle kisses down her body to her awesome rack. Then she arched her back when Sif wrapped her lips around her left nipple and gave it a gentle suck. Sif then did the same to Darcy's right nipple, then her left, and her right, and so on, and even though Darcy didn't arch her back every time she did loudly moan, groan and whimper in pleasure.

Ever since that fateful growth spurt Darcy had been living with two massive attention getters, attention which wasn't always welcome. That was why she often try to hide them in overly large sweatshirts, jumpers, coats and various baggy clothing, Darcy definitely preferring the cold weather so she could get away with that shit. However while it was a pain sometimes having huge tits had its advantages but the simple fact was all she needed to do was wear a slightly revealing shirt and she would get a hell of an ego boost from virtually everyone looking at her.

While it was great to have men and women alike staring at her to have a goddess obsessed with her rack was such an ego trip Darcy could barely handle it. Nor could she handle just how good Sif was at worshipping her tits, the warrior woman using just enough pressure at exactly the right time for her boobs, caressing the large flesh around the nipples while of course concentrating on those little buds. Sif licked on them, sucked on them, and even bit lightly on them for what felt like an eternity, switching between fast and slow, gentle and rough, and something in between Darcy found it hard to describe, especially under the overwhelming circumstances.

Finally, after what was probably hours later, Sif kissed her way down her body, Darcy trembling as the other woman got close to where she wanted her the most. Again Sif made quick work of Darcy's clothes, the busty brunette happy that unlike the first few times the stronger woman was taking the time not to rip her clothes. Not that it wasn't hot in all, but as Darcy had explained to Sif she wasn't made of money, and... and Darcy totally lost her train of thought when she felt something wet sliding against her pussy lips, the busty mortal woman crying out joyfully as she suddenly became very, very distracted.

Like with any other delicacy she was treated to during her travels Sif took the time to savour it. Well, clearly there were times when she was just so hungry she would devour something without savouring it, or so horny that she would mount her prize and fuck it hard and deep, especially when she was also in a hurry, but those times were extremely rare, especially where Darcy Lewis was concerned.

Sif was really horny but she wasn't rushed for time and she fully intended to take her time meeting the delicacy which was Darcy's pussy, the warrior woman especially taking time on the first lick of that delightful treat. She started right at the bottom and worked her way up to the very top, then Sif pressed her tongue against Darcy's clit to make the other woman moan extra loudly. Then the next half a dozen slow licks Sif avoided touching that little bundle of nerves as she didn't want to get Darcy too worked up right away.

Of course it was inevitable that Darcy would be a little worked up, and it didn't take long for the loudmouthed brunette to find her voice again, "Mmmmmmm, fuck Sif, more! More! Give me more! Ooooooooooh fuck, give me more of your hot tongue! Aaaaaahhhhhh shit, fucking lick me! Lick my pussy. Please lick it. Please? I want you to lick my nasty little girl loving cunt! Lick it faster and harder and oooooooohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk yeeeeesssssss, oh baby, that's it, lick my clit just like that, ohhhhhhhhh fuck more of that, and yeeeeeeesssssss, lick me faster too oooooooohhhhhhhhh fuuuuucccccckkkkkkkkk!"

Despite keeping her concentration firmly where it belonged Sif couldn't help but smile at Darcy's encouraging, if a little distracting words. The first time they'd had sex Darcy had been uncharacteristically quiet, Jane Foster's assistant later telling Sif that she found the whole process overwhelming. The second time she had been far more verbal, and since the third Darcy had been swearing worse than the most foulmouthed of warriors and Sif couldn't help but find it endearing. And more of a turn on than she could have guessed.

Still wanting to savour the treat in front of her and not simply yield to Darcy's requests, which often sounded like commands, Sif didn't immediately give her maiden what she desired right away. That didn't mean however she didn't do it, after all she wanted to please Darcy, Sif just chose to take her sweet time in doing it.

This of course frustrated Darcy no end, especially as Sif was by far the most patient lover she'd ever had. Jane was a close second, both the scientist and the warrior proving to be quite content with spending hours in between Darcy's thighs, but the difference was Jane made her cum more often while Sif made her cum harder. Darcy wasn't sure which she preferred, but if she was honest with herself next to these two thorough techniques any other pussy eating she had received paled in comparison so she tried not to complain too much when Jane or Sif took their time in having their way with her.

Naturally she was very grateful when they finally did pick up the pace, Jane normally concentrating on her pussy lips while Sif went straight for her clit. This time was no different, Sif's tongue beginning to linger on her clit at the end of each lick, eventually beginning to flick that sensitive bundle of nerves in a way which made Darcy's entire body tremble. After that Sif added sliding her tongue clockwise and anticlockwise around Darcy's pussy lips into the mix, and even teased the entrance to her love hole a few times, but the far stronger brunette's focus remained her clit.

Perhaps the best part was when Sif wrapped her lips around that super sensitive button, Darcy crying out at both the intense sensation of having a goddess beginning to suck on her clit and the ecstasy which was soon to come. Sif probably had the power to break bones with those deceptively soft lips and every time they wrapped around her clit Darcy couldn't help remember every single time those powerful lips had attacked her most sensitive spots until she was shaking in a violent orgasm.

It seemed this time would be no different, especially as soon after that Sif stretched her lips wide enough to cover Darcy's entire pussy, the other brunette continuing the gentle suction but gradually increasing it until the unpaid assistant was literally screaming with joy. She'd been mostly just moaning, groaning, whimpering and occasionally crying out before now, but these were literal screams. Screams which were at first incoherent and then gradually became crystal clear, at least for a little while.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkk, aaaaahhhhhh fuck, fuck me! Oh God Sif!" Darcy screamed as she tried to focus her words, "Ohhhhhhh, my goddess, oooooooh, my goddess, The Lady Sif, please make me cum. Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh fuck, make me cum! Make me cum, make me cum, make me cum, make me cum, ohhhhhhhhhh dear Gooooooddddddddd, please make me cum! Please make me cum! Please? Please! I need it so bad! I, mmmmmmm, I need you to tongue fuck me! I need you to fuck my dirty little cunt with your beautiful tongue so I can cum. Oooooooohhhhhhh God, oh goddess, oh Sif, fuck me! Fuck my nasty little mortal twat with your beautiful goddess tongue and make me cum in your heavenly mouth! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKK!"

Complying with Darcy's wishes Sif slowly, ever so slowly, pressed her tongue against the entrance to her lover's womanhood and slowly slid as deeply into her as she could go. She then left her tongue all the way inside Darcy for a few seconds, Sif enjoying the feeling of having Darcy's inner walls spasming around her. Then she began slowly thrusting her tongue in and out of Darcy's pussy, literally fucking the weaker girl as she trembled like a leaf and sweated like a warrior charging into battle.

If Darcy was somewhat coherent before now her words were a series of gibberish and almost animalistic cries which made Sif feel very proud of herself. The almost violent thrashing around also made Sif feel proud of herself, although she held Darcy steady with these, only allowing the brunette the highly enjoyable act of rubbing her delicious cunt in her face which heightened the pleasure for the other girl and allowed a healthy amount of pussy cream to cover Sif's face.

Sif could pin Darcy to the soft bed beneath them with just her pinky finger if the other woman's frantic grinding ever became tiresome, but of course it never did, nor did it affect the warrior's performance. After all she had ridden far more ferocious and wild beasts than this, so it was almost nothing for Sif to keep her mouth fastened to Darcy's entrance and her tongue pounding in and out of the Midgardian's juicy pussy. If anything it made the act more exciting/sporting, which was unnecessary as Sif adored pleasuring women.

Perhaps Sif's favourite thing about it was the moment Darcy let out an extra high-pitched cry and her body tensed, a sign that the stronger woman was about to receive her reward for a job well done. Then Darcy went limp and the most heavenly flavour Sif had ever known flowed into her mouth, the Asgardian joyously swallowing the fruits of her labour before she returned to tongue fucking her maiden in order to receive the liquid she'd literally travelled from another world to receive again.

Darcy had learned long ago women gave the best head. Not all the men she'd been with were worthless in this department, and she often enjoyed what men had to offer, it was just there was no real substitute to a knowing female tongue. She had once boldly stated to Sif that she could imagine nothing greater in the universe, the goddess smiling and then showing Darcy that specifically there couldn't possibly be anything greater than Sif's devastatingly skilful tongue.

Sif wielded her tongue with the same deadly accuracy she wielded a blade, and when it was pounding and curling inside her what choice did Darcy have but to cum over, and over, and over again? Not that she would want a choice right now, Darcy very much happy to be tongue fucked into unconsciousness. Yet again. Which could result in anything from her waking up late tomorrow with half a dozen messages from Jane or being awoken by a few hard slaps to her ass to find herself tied up in a precarious position about to be fucked back into unconsciousness.

Whatever the result it was all but guaranteed Darcy would be late tomorrow and Jane would be mad. If she was lucky she would get a spanking, something far easier to take from her petite boss then her towering Asgardian lover, but it was more likely Darcy was going to have to sweet talk her way back into Jane's good graces. Luckily she had plenty of experience with that, amongst other things, Darcy's mind briefly filling with the way she could make up for her inevitable lateness tomorrow.

Then Sif added her fingers into the mix, pushing first one and then two battle hardened digits into Darcy's welcoming entrance and containing the same hard rhythm of her tongue. If that wasn't enough Sif returned to sucking on her clit, that combination ensuring Darcy became truly delirious, and then when the Asgardian started switching between the two the poor earthling came so hard and so frequently she was proven right about the becoming unconscious thing, although Darcy swore she slipped into it with the giant smile on her face.

It was some time before Sif had her fill of Darcy's delicious cream, and when she pulled away the warrior did receive some guilt for continuing past the point that her lover was conscious. Under other circumstances this would be unforgivable, but she had been reassured by Darcy that this kind of conduct was acceptable, at least as far as she was concerned, and it wasn't as if Sif was causing the other brunette any permanent damage.

Luckily for Sif it was hard to stay mad at herself when such a beauty was spread out before her, the proud warrior gazing at her sleeping conquest until she slowly began to wake, Darcy blinking her eyes open and then smiling, "Hi."

Sif smiled at this peculiar earth greeting and returned it, "Hi."

The word felt strange on her tongue, but instead of dwelling on it Sif mounted her maiden and pushed her tongue deep into Darcy's mouth. Darcy was quick to respond, massaging Sif's tongue with her own and even trying to engage it in battle, the proud warrior winning that battle even though she took it easy on her lover. Not that Darcy seem to be complaining. In fact she had confessed a desire to be dominated by the stronger woman, and that was exactly what Sif intended to do. In the most perverse way possible no less.

Warning her lover of this Sif broke the kiss, lean down and whispered in Darcy's ear, "I now wish to violate your ass."

Darcy trembled, but obviously not in fear, "Fuck yeah, fuck my ass. Fuck my big fat ass. Please Sif, ass fuck me."

Hearing such words from a woman drove Sif crazy, the super strong brunette flipping her conquest over onto her stomach and then up onto all fours in one quick movement, Darcy putting weight on her knees while keeping her face downwards and her ass backwards so she could literally offer her succulent rump to her dominant lover. This again caused Sif to become lost in Darcy's beauty, the warrior woman unable to think of anything in the nine realms which compared to the juicy ass of Darcy Lewis.

After perhaps literally drooling for several minutes Sif lean down and pressed her lips to those well rounded cheeks, the usually so dignified warrior first becoming lost in literally kissing Darcy's ass cheeks and then licking the puckered treasure which lay in between them. In fact Sif's last coherent action for a while was spreading those luscious globes with both hands so she could bury her face between Darcy's butt cheeks and start ravenously licking the other brunette's tiny little butt hole which she would soon violate.

Darcy loved receiving a rim job, especially when it was from another woman. Again women just were great with their tongues, knew her body so well and were willing to take the time to really let her enjoy it. Plus it was a wonderful turn on to have someone licking her back there. However despite all the many, many benefits it couldn't compare with getting her ass fucked with a nice big cock, preferably the type which never went soft, and she never met anyone who could fuck her ass like Sif.

Just thinking about it never failed to make her body shake and her ass hole quiver with the memory of being sodomised by the powerful goddess, although the fact Sif's tongue was methodically lapping away at her back hole had a lot to do with it. Then, just as Darcy was about to beg for more, Sif pushed her tongue into the busty brunette's slutty ass, that often abused anal ring not standing a chance against the mighty warrior. When that tongue was far as it could go up Darcy's butt Sif seemed to take a moment to enjoy the feeling of the loudmouth brunette's insides trembling around her, then she began tongue fucking her ass, making Darcy grip the bed sheets and moan like the shameless anal whore she was.

This inevitably led to Darcy begging, "Ooooooooohhhhhhhh Gaaaaaawwwwwwwddddddd, please Sif, mmmmmmmmmm, fuck me. Fuck my ass! Please, oh my God your tongue feels so good in my ass, mmmmmmmmm, but I want more. I want your big cock! Please Sif, aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk, strap on your big cock and fuck my slutty ass with it. Oh Gooooooddddddd, fuck me up the ass! Fuck me up my big fat slutty ass like the anal whore I am! Oooooooooh fuck, pound my butt and make me your butt slut! Mmmmmmm ohhhhhhhhh aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeesssssssss, ass fuck me and remind me that I'm your fucking ass slave!"

Again Darcy loved dirty talk, and it clearly drove Sif wild too, but the other brunette had more self-restraint than anyone Darcy had ever been with and thus cruelly teased her for hours. In reality it probably wasn't that long but it felt like it, so much so Darcy almost began to hate the rim job. Almost. Of course she was very happy when that tongue was replaced by one and then two fingers, Darcy's constant begging becoming more frantic as Sif effortlessly stretched out her slutty butt hole.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, ohhhhhhhhhh please fuck me! Mmmmmmm fuck my ass, fuck my slutty little ass hole. Make me gape for you Sif. Stretch my slutty little butt hole until I'm gaping like a total anal slut! Mmmmmmm, oh God, please Sif, please, please, please, please, please ass fuck me! Fuck me in the ass! Fuck me up the butt! Butt fuck me! Fuck my butt! Fuck my big butt! Fuck my fat ass! Oooooooohhhhhhhhhh Goooooooodddddddddd, please fuck me, fuck me, oooooooooohhhhhhhhh fuck meeeeeeeee!" Darcy pleaded as Sif silently attached her cock, the seemingly magical object the Asgardian could hide in a pocket automatically expanded when pressed against her sex, straps sliding out to attach around her waist the biggest cock Darcy had ever seen extended long and proud from the warrior's waist.

"Silence, my maiden, and present to me my prize." Sif finally ordered once she had removed her fingers from Darcy's ass.

It made Darcy so fucking wet to hear Sif talk about her as a prize, as if she was something the warrior had won in battle. It was even better when she was talking about a body part, especially Sif's favourite body part, Darcy loving the idea of her ass being Sif's prize, the assistant happily giving it to her by reaching back and spreading her meaty ass cheeks, offering up her tightest hole as a sacrifice to this goddess. Offering the goddess her prize.

Sif admired the offering for a few moments and then press the false cock against her maiden's ass hole, penetrating the tight ring of flesh with a single thrust. This caused a loud cry and then a whimper to escape the mortal's lips, Sif cursing her failure before pushing forwards as slowly as she could, pausing now and again to allow Darcy plenty of time to adjust to the sizeable weapon pushing into her big round bottom.

Despite the fact that Sif violated this succulent rump every time she was in Midgard and left a widely gaping crater in her wake Darcy's big beautiful butt still remained the tightest orifice that Sif had ever had the pleasure of plundering. It was by far the most pleasurable enchantment Sif had ever encountered, however an unfortunate side-effect was that hurting Darcy was inevitable, at least with the initial penetration. Nevertheless Sif had been getting better at penetrating her maiden's large bottom and this latest attempt was woefully lacking in gentleness. For that Sif blamed herself. However she was determined to make it up to her lover, something Sif seemed to achieve quite easily.

In addition to its wonderful tightness Darcy's rear passage was also incredibly sensitive, the mortal already moaning in pleasure from Sif pushing the large strap on deep into her bowels. Then with the created cock almost entirely within Darcy's forbidden depths Sif began pumping her hips back and forth in a fucking motion, the weaker woman moaning in a loud cry of pleasure which told the Asgardian her human lover was ready to feel the entire length of the false dick taking her ass. And feel it she did, Sif pushing the last few inches into Darcy's delightful bottom so that she could truly begin sodomising her maiden.

Like so many times before this was the moment that Darcy let go of her ass cheeks as she knew full well how Sif like to feel her well-toned thighs pumping into those luscious cheeks, like always Darcy then immediately beginning to beg, "Mmmmmmm yes, fuck my ass! Fuck my ass! Please! It feels so good! Ooooooohhhhhhh myyyyyyyy Gooooooddddddd, fuck my slut ass, mmmmmmmmm fuck yeah, ass fuck me like a slut! Ass fuck me like the dirty little anal slut I am! Ohhhhhhh Sif, fuck me up the ass and make me your ass whore! Your butt slut! Your anal slave! Your bitch! Oh God Sif, make me your bitch!"

Sif grinned happily, proud to be pleasing her maiden so effortlessly, even if it was no surprise given how responsive Darcy was to anal sex. Of course Darcy's love for this forbidden act was one of the main reasons Sif adored taking this Midgardian's big bottom so frequently. That and the exquisite feelings of that back passage clamping down on her strap on cock and Darcy's meaty cheeks jiggling against Sif's thighs. And true, Sif did not experience the same type of physical pleasure from violating such a tight orifice as a man would there was still a pleasant bashing against her clit from the base of the sex toy, and the mental stimulation of taking another woman in this way was indescribable. Sure Darcy was no warrior who Sif had defeated in battle but she was still very much enjoying her dominance over the weaker woman who's forbidden hole was now a fuck hole for Sif's pleasure.

Not that Sif was the only one enjoying this as Darcy was making very clear from her constant moaning and begging for more, the busty woman barely conscious of what she was saying given the way her tail pipe was being busted. Of course Darcy very much doubt Sif minded. Hell, despite what the goddess had once said Darcy still suspected that Sif didn't listen to her half the time, and that half should probably be cut down to a quarter when the warrior woman was pumping a dildo in and out of Darcy's ass hole.

Darcy had been blessed with a curvaceous bod which attracted men and women alike, many of whom were virtually obsessed with her big tits or fat ass or both. Most who were into her ass became completely lost in it once they got their hands on it and Sif definitely wasn't an exception. Hell, Sif was pretty much obsessed with her entire body, which was a massive ego boost for Darcy. After all it was one thing to be lusted over by men, they were easy. It was a little more flattering to catch a woman drooling over her, but to have that effect on a freaking goddess was pretty much indescribable.

Another thing which was indescribable was the feeling of getting ass fucked by a goddess. Darcy could probably write a book, or maybe an essay, entitled 'being fucked up the ass by a goddess' and no matter how much time she spent on it she could never quite do the experience justice. Although she'd probably get a kick out of writing it, even if only to show it to Jane to see how she would react. The point was Darcy's words just couldn't do this justice. The English language, and no other language on earth, could accurately describe the feeling of a goddess fucking her ass.

It was just so skilful, every thrust seeming to make Darcy's rectum even more loose and sensitive until any initial pain was a distant memory and every tiny movement within her back passage caused pure ecstasy to not only shoot from Darcy's butt to her brain but spread throughout her entire body. And through it all Darcy begged for more until tears were threatening to fall out of her eyes because she needed a harder butt fucking so desperately, and she didn't care what she had to say or do to get it. She would do or say anything if this goddess would only pound her butt and make her cum.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuckkkkkkkk meeeeeeeeee ooooooohhhhhhhh Goooooooodddddddd!" Darcy begged desperately, "Oooooooohhhhhhhhh fuck, oh fuck me, fuck my ass, ooooooooh yesssssss, fuck my slutty ass, oh Sif! Fuck my ass Sif, fuck my big fat ass with your big hard cock! Fucking pound my ass like the anal whore I am! Oh God yes, mmmmmmmm, harder, ohhhhhhhhh, harder, fuck my fat ass harder, ooooooohhhhhhhh Gawwwwwwdddddd HARDER! Destroy my fucking ass hole! Fucking destroy it and claim whatever's left as yours! Mmmmmmm, my ass is yours Sif, my whole body is yours and I want you to wreck it. I want you to wreck my fucking rectum and leave me with a gaping wide slutty ass hole! I want you to turn my butt hole into your personal fuck hole, yours to use whenever you want. I want my little back hole to be your little bitch hole, mmmmmmmm, my ass just an orifice for your pleasure, ooooooooh God Sif, ohhhhhhhh, fuck my ass and make me cum like an anal whore! Fuck my fat ass and make me cum! Butt fuck me like a little bitch! Make me your bitch Sif, oooooooh, I wanna be The Lady Sif's bitch. I wanna, oooooooohhhhhhhhhh Gaaaaawwwwwwwddddddd, aaaaaaaahhhhhhh shitttttt, fuck me, fuck me harder, harder, harder, harder, harder, HARDER OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH GOOOOOODDDDDDDDD!"

While Darcy would have probably done or said anything to get what she wanted she did actually kind of mean it. Sure, her preference would be an equal partners relationship. Or at least it would be while her brain was working properly. And she seemed to have that, sort of. But the idea of being the bitch of a goddess was such a freaking turn on that Darcy found herself imagining her life as Sif's willing and eager sex slave.

Darcy imagined quitting her job, well unpaid internship, so she could completely devote herself to Sif's pleasure. Move into Sif's home and start wearing a French maid uniform or something. Or maybe nothing but a collar, with a tag saying 'Property of The Lady Sif'. Become nothing but a walking set of fuck holes for her powerful lover. Perhaps even let Sif pimp her out to her friends like The Warriors Three, let all three men stuff her fuck holes at the same time and then simultaneously fill her with cum. That is if they didn't regard her as unworthy. A lowly mortal, good enough to be Sif's pet but not worth touching, Sif's friends believing she was lowering herself by having Darcy as a sex slave when there were no doubt both women and men in Asgard lining up for the position.

The whole idea poured gasoline on the raging fire inside Darcy, however even as it added to the enjoyment of her butt being thoroughly pounded the busty brunette was reminded by the sensible part of her brain that even though a vacation to Asgard sounded peachy she couldn't live there. Who would look after Jane? Thor? Please, like that lovable brute would know Jane needed help with the little things like remembering to eat and sleep. Plus who would Jane butt fuck if Darcy wasn't around to bend over for her at a moments notice?

Of course Darcy forgot all about that dilemma the moment she came, her distracted thoughts meaning the climax crept up on her so that when it first hit. She was so overwhelmed she barely knew what was happening to her. Then she came again and again and again, Darcy Lewis melting away into a happy puddle of goo from the intense climaxes she was receiving. Through that intensity her body took over, Darcy finding herself slamming back against Sif's thrusts as if she was being possessed by some kind of evil demon determined to make sure she would never sit down properly again. When considering what she dealt with on a daily basis it wasn't impossible, although at the height of her ecstasy Darcy honestly didn't care. In fact she welcomed it. Anything to make her orgasms harder.

While Darcy became a complete mindless animal Sif valiantly fought to keep herself under control. It was incredibly difficult, especially as Darcy became a mindless anal whore in front of her eyes, however Sif couldn't afford such a luxury. After all she had the strength to literally tear Darcy apart, something Sif would never allow herself to do regardless of how overwhelmingly horny she became. Fortunately Darcy was not the first human Sif had fucked in the ass, and the goddess of war had spent much of her free time over the past few months slamming the succulent rump before her, so she knew her limit. More importantly she knew how to stretch those limits to their breaking point, which was exactly what she did here.

With hands holding Darcy in a vice like grip Sif helped her maiden thrust back against her, making sure she moved backwards every time the warrior woman pushed forwards, the dildo going as deep into Darcy's big bottom as it could with every hard thrust. That big bottom quickly turned pink and then eventually red under the force of the anal assault, Sif pounding into those meaty cheeks so hard it was like she was giving Darcy a spanking, which was something else the goddess like to do to her maiden although again she had to hold back when she did it. Like with a spanking the sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed throughout the room which were almost as loud as Darcy's screams of pleasure.

Those screams were like the sweetest music to Sif, far superior to both the obnoxious noise Darcy had played for her and the finest ballads sung by the greatest bards in all of the nine realms. The exquisite feelings of Darcy's big juicy butt cheeks jiggling against her thighs and the mortal's somehow still incredibly tight rear fuck passage were also superior to any feeling Sif had encountered in any plane of existence she had encountered, even when she had butt fucked other maidens. And Sif had ass fucked many, many beautiful maidens, many of whom had been supposedly beyond her reach. Maidens with much higher station than this lowly mortal. Yet for Sif this was the best, most fuck-able ass in all the nine realms and anything beyond it.

Unfortunately one downside to bedding a mortal was they lacked the stamina of an Asgardian and after only a few rounds of multiple orgasms Darcy was lying limply on the bed, clearly rendered either unconscious or barely conscious by the series of climaxes Sif was giving her. Sif had only experienced a few orgasms herself by that point, but fortunately they had all been quite satisfying as while Sif would have loved to continue butt fucking Darcy sodomising an unconscious body was barbaric and beneath her. So the second Darcy was unable to continue Sif immediately pulled the large phallic attachment from her lover's succulent rear and then surveyed the damage their lovemaking had caused the physically weaker woman.

As usual after Sif had finished violating another woman's ass Darcy's big bubble butt was a beautiful crimson, the milky white skin of the Midgardian making the pretty red colour stand out so wonderfully, and the treasure which lay in between them looked as if it would never close again, Darcy's ass hole seemingly damaged beyond repair. Of course Sif knew better. All of her victims eventually recovered, and while it was stretched wide now Sif knew Darcy's gaping butt hole would return to the tightness which the goddess so loved.

Spreading the juicy round redded globes of Darcy's ass Sif stared long and hard at her maiden's gaping ass hole, examining the red ringed crater and the little tunnel allowing her to see deep into the other brunette's bowels. Which was perhaps the most perverted of Sif's desires, the Asgardian not daring to analyse why she found such a thing so fascinating, yet unable to stop herself from indulging in it.

Luckily this seem to provide Darcy was some time to recover from the ordeal of being butt fucked, the weaker woman resting while the warrior woman's strong hands on her ass cheeks kept her in place, which was good because it meant that Darcy would have the strength to let Sif indulge in another one of her perverted desires. When she was sure Darcy was ready for that Sif let go of her cheeks and, as the other woman didn't immediately collapse, lay down next to the incredibly sweaty body of her lover.

Then Darcy slowly lifted her head and smiled at her expectantly, Sif returning the smile before ordering, "It seems you have made a mess of my weapon, Darcy Lewis. Surely the right thing for you to do is to clean it?"

Although it kind of sounded like a question Sif made sure the tone of her voice made it clear that this was a command, one she was pleased to see Darcy didn't hesitate to obey. Not that she was expecting her too given that Darcy had expressed love for this kind of debauchery, and indeed a huge smile quickly crossed the busty brunette's pretty face, the type of which was practically devilish and yet The Lady Sif did so adore it, just before the weaker woman began to move.

Darcy continued to smile as she lazily crawled in between Sif's legs to suck that ass flavoured strap-on, something that was difficult given that her entire body seemed to be aching, especially her ass which was killing her. Well, not like seriously, but being butt fucked by a goddess never failed to leave her ass hurting for hours afterwards. Once she got some sleep it would simmer down to a pleasant ache which would remind her of all the pleasure she had received, and return some of her strength to her, but she had learned from experience if she didn't show enthusiasm for ass to mouth after an anal fucking Sif would started to doubt she actually liked it, which couldn't be further from the truth.

Proud anal slut that she was Darcy loved ATM, something she had fully proved again by wrapping her lips around the head of Sif's shaft and moaning joyfully at getting to taste the deepest part of her bowels. It was just doing anything was hard when her butt hurt and she was running on fumes thanks to an orgasm filled butt fucking. Luckily for her she had a lot of experience by now, Darcy using her adrenaline to do as she was told, the taste of her own ass giving her the strength she needed to give Sif a proper blow job.

That meant slowly sucking the head clean and then beginning to slide her lips up and down the dick, taking inch after inch into her mouth until it bumped against the entrance of her throat. Then, carefully relaxing her throat muscles, Darcy took Sif's dick down her wind-pipe, the experienced cock sucker slowly but surely bobbing her head up and down until she was deep throating the entire length of that strap-on dildo. It wasn't long after that the last of her ass juice was gone, but Darcy continued to ravenously suck the cock until she felt a gentle tugging on her hair.

Taking the hint Darcy took the cock out of her mouth and allowed herself to be pulled into Sif's arms, the powerful warrior briefly kissing her before murmuring, "I promise you Darcy Lewis, upon my next visit I will bring you a token of my affection. Clothing, jewellery, something to show you how precious you are to me."

Darcy smiled softly, "That would be cool. But, I think I'd prefer, you know, for you to stay. Not like, forever, but like... for a couple of days, or just until I wake up, or something?"

Sif beamed happily, her smile then turning lascivious as she asked, "Are you sure you can handle that? If I stay, I'm not sure I can promise to keep my hands off you."

A shiver of arousal ran through Darcy's body, prompting her to ask challengingly, "What makes you think I'd want you too?"

Smiling softly Sif called the exhausted girl's bluff, "So, you would be up for another round then?"

"Ermmmmm..." Darcy mumbled, desperately wanting to say yes but previous experience just about able to convince her to back down, "Maybe give me a minute?"

With another soft smile Sif leaned forward to kiss Darcy's forehead before practically whispering, "Take all the time you need."

"Thanks." Darcy mumbled as Sif rolled them over, effortlessly manoeuvring them so Darcy was lying with her head against the other brunette's chest.

Of course after a few long seconds of that Darcy felt her eyelids beginning to droop and a feeling of peace and safety wash over her the likes of which she could only feel in Sif's arms. It was now just a matter of time before she went to sleep, and while that normally wouldn't bother her after tons of orgasm Darcy didn't want to wake up alone again. She knew it was selfish, but she didn't want Sif to go.

So just before she fell asleep Darcy whispered, "Promise you'll stay?"

Sif bit her lip. If Thor or Odin summoned her she would have to leave, and there were any number of unforeseeable events which could occur forcing her to rush away. However in this moment what could she do but please her maiden.

"I will stay. I promise." Sif said firmly.

And she did, for a little while.

The end.


End file.
